


Meet Chairman Meow

by allonsyarielle



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I guess this is technically AU too cos it doesn't take place in-world, M/M, One Shot, magnus brings home strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets a text from Magnus, announcing some surprising (or maybe not so surprising) news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Chairman Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](http://allonsyarielle.tumblr.com/post/148272615884/imagine-your-otp) on my dash and just couldn’t get the idea for an "imagine your OTP" fic idea out of my head but my laptop was dead cos my charger was broken. Now I have a working charger and still can’t get the fic out of my head so decided to just sit down and write it.

Alec’s phone buzzed with an incoming text.It was from Magnus.

_I have good news and bad news._

“Oh great,” Alec thought.If he’s learned anything over the past three years of dating Magnus, it was that no text from Magnus that started like that could be good. His mind was flashing back to Peru.Alec took a deep breath and typed back _“Bad news first”._ It was better just to bite the bullet. 

_Our son made a mess in the sink._

Alec read the text four times.“Our **son** …?!”There was no way to misinterpret that.Sure Magnus had weird pet names for everyone.Ragnor for some reason was dubbed “cabbage” and Clary “biscuit”, but there was no way Magnus was referring to one of their friends here.

_We don’t have a son_

Alec’s mind was racing as he watched those three little dots for what seemed like forever.Sure, he and Magnus had discussed maybe the possibility of one day having a family together.But that was way far off in the future.They barely survived the week then spent cat sitting for Izzy’s cat, Church. The vibration of his cellphone, brought Alec’s mind back in focus.He looked down at his screen and couldn’t hide the chuckled, because of course this is something Magnus would do.Alec shouldn’t even be surprised, really.Though that didn’t mean he still didn’t have a right to be upset.Magnus had sent him a photo of a tiny grey kitten sitting in their bathroom sink, water everywhere, with the caption “ _Meet Chairman Meow_.”

Alec hit the call button.  He was angry and upset, text just wasn’t going to convey those emotions properly.

“Alec, darling, now’s not really a great time,” Alec heard the sound of a crash in the background.“You see, it turns out the Chairman wasn’t really a huge fan of the bath I tried to give him and jumped out of the sink shortly after I sent you that photo and is now wrecking havoc on the apartment.”There was another crash, and a string of expletives coming from Magnus, though not directed into the phone.

“Magnus,” Alec said into the phone through gritted teeth, to no response.“Magnus,” he repeated slightly louder and with more bite to his voice.

“Ahh, yes, Alexander.  All is good now.  I caught him.  Though there might be a lamp that needs replacing.”

“Magnus, you can’t just go bringing strays home to _our_ apartment.”

“Well it worked out so well with you,” Magnus replied with such flirtation in his voice, Alec could practically see his eyebrows waggle through the phone.

“Mags I’m serious!When you asked me to move in with you, I thought you’d at least have the decency to run these things by me first.”

Magnus could hear how truly upset Alec was.He didn’t mean to upset him.This little fluff ball was just staring sadly at him in the alleyway outside the apartment building.He was all alone, there was no one to take care of him.Magnus knew what that was like.He couldn’t just abandon this tiny, little, helpless creature.

“Alexander, I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to upset you.I just couldn’t leave him out there all alone in the cold.Please just come home so we can talk about this, and if you really don’t want to keep him, I can take him back to a shelter tomorrow morning.”

Alec let out a sigh.He already knew Magnus was going to win this battle, though he didn’t have to be happy about it.It really was only a matter of time before this happened. 

“I’ll be home in ten.And he better not have any weird diseases!You are taking him to the vet for a full evaluation first thing in the morning!”

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
